theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jen and Other N
Meeting Other N met Jen in Accumula Town after Ghetsis gave his speech about Pokemon Liberation. He approached her and challenged her to a battle. This battle was not a test of skill, but rather, a way to get to know Jen. Jen was clueless to this purpose as she did not care for a relationship. Travel Other N began following Jen around Unova, as she "intrigued" him for an unknown reason. Each encounter, he became more curious of Jen. Finally, in Nimbasa City, the two rode on the Ferris Wheel where he revealed that he felt something for Jen, but did not know what. Jen knew exactly what it was and found it to be creepy. He also revealed to Jen that he was the leader of Team Plasma. Other N then found Jen in the Chargestone Cave and attacked her so he could get some time to talk with her. He discovered that what he felt towards her was love. He desired her, wanting to make her the queen of Team Plasma. If she did not accept, he would've killed all of her Pokemon. Luckily though, Sam managed to evolve and managed to save his friends. Bride Of Team Plasma Still yearning for Jen, Other N kidnapped her Herdier, Lily , and blackmailed Jen that if she didn't join Team Plasma, Lily would die. Seeing as there was no other way, Jen accepted, causing Sam to abandon her. Even though Other N wanted Jen to be her queen, he wanted to test her loyalty and sent her on various missions to prove it. Jen hated herself for doing these, and began to resent Other N. She managed to break free from his blackmail and retaliate. She claimed that she would never be with Other N as long as she lived. Down The Wrong Path After defeating the Pokemon League, Jen went to Other N's castle to challenge him to a battle. He allowed Brendan to use some of her Pokemon to weaken him, as well as by time for her to befriend Zekrom . The two fought hard upon her arrival, but it was cut short once Ghetsis announced his true plans and said that he was only using Other N to get what he wanted. Once Ghetsis was defeated by Tarzan and Victini , Jen took pity on Other N and allowed him to escape. When officials asked her of Other N, she defended him only out of pity. Teamwork Years later, Other N showed up on Jen's doorstep in Johto and begged her to help him defeat an experiment gone awol. Still feeling resentment from her adventure back in Unova, she refused. After much pleading, Jen took pity on Other N and went with him, as much as she didn't trust him. On the route to the P2 Laboratory, Jen began to see Other N in a new light. She thought of him as a new person, one that she liked. When he wasn't looking, Jen blushed, just by staring at him in the sunlight. Upon arrival to the P2 Laboratory, Jen and Other N fought against Genesect, a Pokemon experiment gone wrong. When Genesect was almost defeated, it used Explosion, intending to kill Jen and Other N. He shielded her from the blast, saving her life. As such, Jen's feelings grew for Other N. When a cyborg Ghetsis came into the picture, Other N felt it was his duty to protect Jen and right the wrongs that he did to her. He fought alongside Jen and managed to provide Jen an opening to seal Ghetsis in The Chest Of Demons . Jen refused to do this as it would trap Other N as well, but he insisted upon it, to make up for everything that he had done. Just before he was sealed in the chest, he apologized to Jen for one last final time. With the only man she was ever really close to (except for her brother Naruto ), Jen began to weep from the sadness and the grief. She clutched the chest close to her body and revealed that she indeed had feelings for Other N. However, since he was sealed in the chest, the two never got to be. Category:Character Couples